guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamilcar Barcas
.]] Hamilcar Barcas '''(ハミルカル·バルカス Hamirukaru Barukasu) (also: '''Hamical Balcus, Hamilcar Valkus) known as , he is one of the main antagonists of'' Guyver: Bioboosted Armour'' and the co-founder of Chronos, the third eldest member of the Council of Twelve, as well as Chronos's most brilliant scientist. He is responsible for designing and creating the first Hyper-Zoanoids and completing the final work on most of the Zoalords. He is over 400 years old and is, in fact, the person who awoke Archanfel from his long slumber on Silha. He also possesses the greatest telepathic prowess of all the Zoalords, save for Archanfel, whom he is incredibly dedicated and loyal to. His seniority among the others has resulted in many of the Zoalords to look up at him with much respect and is occasionally referred to as "Old Bal" by those closest to him. His name was taken from Hamilcar Barcas or Barca, the father of Carthaginian warlords Hannibal and Hasdrubal; he lived in the third century BC. The connotation "Father of generals" is not difficult to draw. .]] More Info About 400 years before the present, an old European merchant embarked on an ocean voyage to visit the New World; he wanted to see those virgin lands before he died. However, the ship was lost in a storm and he - the only survivor - washed ashore on an unknown island. Still shocked, he wandered aimlessly across the island, soon encountering what, to his eyes, appeared as monsters - a giant dragonfly, a titanic brachiosaurus, and most shocking of all, perhaps: a quartet of comely girls, who were revealed as mermaids! Fleeing in panic, he came upon a human-style building: an immense temple, untouched by the centuries. Entering as in a trance, the old man reached an inner sanctum, and there, amidst many such structures, a transparent, organic bubble, containing the dormant form of what appeared as a nude, young man. Sensing that this was a being with far more power than he could even imagine, humbled and awed by the aura of command that radiated from him even in his comatose state, Barcas fell to his hands and knees in reverence. Something that took place while he was inside the main room of the temple, whether it was the shock of having someone new there after so much time spent alone, or something else entirely, awakened the sleeping Zoalord. Archanfel, seemingly curious about the newcomer to his sanctuary island, took the old man in and transformed him into the first of what would eventually be a group of twelve Zoalords. He then gave the former human a charge: to seek out ten other men like himself, and thereby to create a group capable of overseeing the future tranformation of mankind. How long this particular task took is not known in full. However, once the ranks of Zoanoids had been sufficiently filled, the plans that they had made so long ago could finally be implemented. X-Day would come at last. Before any of those grand plans could be implemented, however, something happened that would severely impede - but not halt - all such plans: a Zoanoid test-subject escaped from one of Chronos Japan's laboratories, taking the three Guyvers that were being studied there. Knowing that this would cause problems for Chronos, and not trusting the man who had put himself forward so eagerly to investigate the disappearances, he came to Japan himself. In the 2005 TV series, and in the manga, he brought the members of Team Five with him. Little is known of Barcus' powers, other than his tremendous psychic ability and apparent physical frailty. After his failure at the Arizona Relics point, he vows to Archanfel that he will pursue Guyver III himself and retrieve the control spheres Agito absconded with; Archanfel awakens from a hibernative sleep specifically to forbid him from doing so. The scene implies that Barcas' powers are significant but dangerous to himself (or that they are not sufficient to threaten Gigantic Dark, and Archanfel was unwilling to lose one of his closest comrades to a futile attempt at redemption). After X-Day After Chronos had claimed full control over the world, Dr. Barcas seemingly continued his expirements in creating and refining Zoanoids, eventually creating the Enzyme III Guyver-killer model. (live action film).]] (right) in The Guyver (live action film).]] The Guyver (live action film) In the live action film, the character Barcas is very different. One major difference is in his name. His first name is changed to "Fulton" and the "R" in his last name is changed to an "L", in other words his name is "Fulton Balcus" (the OVA also romanized his last name as "Balcus"). Also he has no resemblence to his Manga, OVA, and Anime counterparts. He doesn't look as old in the film, he's dressed in a suit and tie fashion, and his Zoacrystal isn't always visible and only appears when using his powers. He does telepathic control over Zoanoids, however, as demonstrated when he forces Lisker to pummel himself for his failures. Another thing different is that he's the only Zoalord in the film, because he's referred to as The Zoalord meaning that there's only one. His goal in the film is the same as Guyot's, which is to obtain a Guyver Unit for himself and become an unstoppable force. In the end of the film, he's defeated when the Guyver uses his mega-smasher on him and he explodes. Fulton Balcus is portrayed by David Gale. In fact, Balcus is much more like Guyot in demeanor and appearance; however, in the sequel, Jim O'Donoghoe appeared as "Mr. Gouo", also seeking the Guyver for himself. Category:Zoalords Category:Characters